A Quiet Place
by Be Obscene
Summary: While discovering her powers, Carrie meets an ally, maybe her first best friend in the schools librarian. Together they might get the revenge Carrie desperately wants on her bullies. Carrie/OC Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**A recon of the 2013 movie's events. Carrie researches the phenomenon of her newly found powers. She meets someone that be a friend or a new foe. Please review! Will get sexier.**

The occult and science sections weren't something her mother would want her poking around in but Carrie White wanted answers. It was the end of her sophomore year, she had one more year to deal with girls like Chris Hargensen. Just recently Carrie was experiencing a strange phenomena. She had broken a bathroom mirror out of rage but not physically, she found herself looking at her reflection and then the glass shattered.

She wanted answers and the school library had to have them. She took book after book to a table. She was putting more effort into her personal project than her slow moving moving peers with their own school work. She read through theories and cases of people able to move objects with their minds. She wasn't satisfied, she wanted to find out more and see if there were others like her.

Carrie had never used a computer before, her mother would only think it brought sin. She got on one, secretly watching another student use their keyboard and mouse. She found videos of people levitating and supposedly moving paper, books and even pets with their power; she didn't know anything about special effects so if she happened upon the latest Transformers or Star Wars trailer she'd probably think it was a documentary. She looked up telekinesis studies, countless articles, everything from how powerful she was and if she could get better at controlling it. She was so in depth in her research that she lost track of time, students were quickly leaving.

She wasn't paying much attention to the next link she clicked. Without warning a rather loud moaning sound. Carrie's ears started to burn, her eyes grew large with fear. She didn't really know what porn was before this but now had a pretty good idea. She looked around nervously as the images of a naked man and woman intensified along with the loud sounds they were making. She panicked, desperately trying to exit out of the site. Once she did another window this time of two large breasted women. They appeared to be fighting, one pressing her breasts into the other's, pinning her against a wall; Carrie was fascinated and terrified at the same time.

 _"Why are they doing that to each other and why is that woman's breasts bigger than me?"_ She thought.

She saw the librarian walking the aisles and telling students that the library was closing. It wouldn't be too long before she came over to Carrie. If she got detention she would be killed. Carrie did everything to get out of this but the screen seemed like it was going to have this unsettling image of two gorgeous women performing despicable acts forever. The librarian walked over just as things got worse, Carrie saw the women kiss using their tongues.

 _"Why would they want to do that? That's so wrong!"_

She thought this but she wasn't looking away. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead. She heard herself breathing heavy. This weird feeling taking over. She could hear the librarian's heels clicking. Without thinking she yanked the plug to the computer and was staring at a black screen.

"The library is closing." Carrie could practically feel the woman's breath on her. She turned slowly, pale as a ghost. The female librarian, early 30's maybe was dressed very prim and proper; buttons all the way up to her neck, skirt down to her ankles, blonde hair tied up and glasses on a chain. She seemed strict enough. Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at Carrie.

Carrie was terrified enough after seeing what she had witnessed. She never blinked once when looking up at this authority figure she never encountered before. "Y-yes, Miss." She nodded shakily and got up with her school bag. The librarian watched her leave. As Carrie walked past a bookshelf, a book that was loose from all the others fell to the floor fairly loudly. She was a little surprised she wasn't yelled at for doing so. Without even looking at it she managed to securely levitate the book and put it back in its place. She ran out, not looking back.

Miss Bennett was uncertain. She thought her eyes were playing tricks. She adjusted her glasses and walked over to the shelf. She took out the book that put it self back and looked it over. Her heart started beating fast but it wasn't out of fear. She went back to her desk feeling light headed. She sank down in her chair and opened up a bottom drawer. This time wasn't just used for cleaning things up it was also time to herself. Miss Bennett had a side to herself that few people knew about. She opened up her own book, an erotic novel called 'Lustful Magic'. Either she was spending way too much time reading this thing or that student was exactly what she was waiting for.

 **More soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonya Bennett wants to learn more about this mysterious girl and her power but there's a catch in order for her to earn her trust. Please review. Hope you're all liking it so far!**

The next time Carrie went to the library, Sonya was ready for her. She was normally firm with students and probably seemed a lot more bitchy than she intended. She decided to dress a little more freely, maybe show that she was hip. She hadn't heard anything about this girl before so she had to think of something to get a conversation started. She wore a more colorful blouse with not as many buttons; at least enough from tightening her neck. Her skirt was up to her knees.

She found the poor looking girl sitting by herself by the window. "Hi," Carrie looked up at the librarian.

"Uh, hi."

Sonya invited herself to sit at her little table. "You sure picked a good spot." She pointed to the flowers out on the window ledge. A hummingbird zipped by, stopping only for a second. Carrie acted very into her book. Seeing Ms. Bennett made Carrie freeze up and think of what almost happened that previous day. Those awful images were on a loop in her head. Those women doing awful things with those big terrible things. Sonya could see her sweating. She must've been so nervous. "What are you reading there?..." She saw some of the covers, all about magic and sorcery. "You really like fantasy, huh?"

"Um, yes," Carrie swallowed.

"I think it's really cool too. Just imagine if you could really do those things." Carrie looked at her more serious for a moment. "You're so quiet."

"Well...this is a library, right?" Carrie smiled awkwardly, enough to make the adult woman laugh a little. She was more relieved now that she was maybe not as stuck up or as prudish as she came off before. "Do you think people can really do that?" Carrie didn't want to come off weird or stupid asking this.

Sonya rubbed her chin thoughtfully, knowing exactly what she wanted to say of course. "I don't know. I guess it's possible. Scientists are discovering new things everyday."

"Do you believe in science?"

"I do."

"My momma hates it," Carrie frowned.

"Well some people hate what they don't understand." She smiled playfully. She stuck out her hand, "Sonya."

"Hi, I'm Carrie," Carrie shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Any big plans for the summer, Carrie? What about prom?"

Carrie looked triggered by that word, "No...my Momma would never let me...I don't really have any friends anyway."

"Well...that's too bad." She moved in a little closer to Carrie, "But you know what? I'm going to be working over the summer here so maybe you can come and..."

Carrie shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry. I wish I could," the clock caught the corner of her eye, "I-I better go!"

"Well, see you..." Sonya didn't have much of a chance to say anything else, Carrie ran with her books in hand, empty back pack swinging. This girl was puzzling but intriguing. She walked to the exit on an impulse to see where Carrie was headed. She stopped once she saw Chris Hargensen and her friends in the hallway surrounding Carrie. Chris pushed the books out of Carrie's hands, they all laughed and left her there. Sonya wanted to help but those girls got to her too. She did want to go up and say something to Carrie but she was gone again in the blink of an eye.

When she was all by herself, Sonya decided to do some snooping before she called it a night. She knew Carrie was on a computer the previous day. Carrie's name was signed next to the hour she had it around 2:30pm. On her history there was lots of stuff like what she had been reading about. But then a bombshell. A website that she expected the boys to be on. She didn't want to click on it but she was curious about this one. Two women fought for dominance with their impossibly large breasts. This one woman named Summer Cummings was a beautiful, thin but curvy model with enhancements, the other was a woman named Joi. They took turns shoving and pressing into the other's nipples. This Carrie White girl was into some seriously kinky stuff. Sonya was never one for breaking rules but she wanted to get close to this girl.

The very next day Carrie was thinking about skipping the library, she felt bad about running off like she did. But Sonya seemed nice and was probably one of the only people she felt she could reach out to. Once she walked through those doors she did feel better. She was in such a good mood that she almost didn't hear some of the harsh whispers from the students or the audible gasps.

"Did you see her?"

"Holy shit!"

"She's an absolute slut!"

Carrie wasn't sure who they could be talking about. She didn't see Miss Bennett so decided to find a seat at the table she had been at before. Several minutes went by before she heard a husky voice say, "Hello, Carrie!"

Carrie looked up, she just stared, not even realizing her mouth was hanging open, "Sonya?"

Sonya was wearing one of her usual blouses but was missing nearly half of their buttons. Showing some extreme cleavage. Her already D sized breasts looked even bigger with that pushup bra she was sporting. Her long blonde hair down and styled. Her skirt was so short you could almost see her red panties. She sat down, moving her chair very close to the astonished young mind.

"Are you alright, Carrie?"

Carrie's mouth was still open, she couldn't take her eyes off her. "I Uh...me? Good."

Sonya smiled and shifted in her chair, Carrie got a good look at her legs; she wasn't sure why all of a sudden she was getting so hot. Sonya noticed her English papers.

"What do you have there?" She started playing with a pen in her hand.

"I'm supposed to write about my favorite author. Who do you like?"

Sonya had the pen in her mouth, Carrie watched as she bit on the end of it and slid it down one of her breasts. Carrie could feel her heart racing, what was going on? Why was Sonya doing this? She slid the pen over to the naked top of her other breast and even bounced it on it repeatedly; Carrie's head followed it looking absolutely entranced like some cartoon character, not even blinking.

"Let me think...I guess I'd have to say...," she crossed one leg over the other, Carrie knew not to peek but she did. Those red panties. "If I were to pick only one..." She switched legs. Carrie was sweating now.

"H.P Lovecraft."

"Who?"

Sonya played with her pen some more, "What about you?"

"J. R. R. Tolkien. But don't tell my Momma...she'd kill me." She started shaking as Sonya slid the pen between her cleavage.

"Good choice...you know what? I was thinking. I think I know how to get you to come this summer. Just tell your Momma you're part of a reading program."

Carrie gulped, "You mean...lie?"

Sonya pushed some hair away from Carrie's eyes, "No. We do do special programs. It's just our time together will be extra special," she lowered her glasses, staring her down with those gorgeous blue eyes. "What's the matter? Don't you want to see more of me?" Carrie's mouth was open again, she nodded like a dope. "Good. And you know, I do own a pool. Maybe someday I can take you to my house. There's all kinds of things we can do there," she chuckled.

"I should a...I should get going..." Carrie stood up quickly. Sonya jumped up and hugged her before she could get by. Carrie's head was forced under her chin.

"I'm here for you if you ever need a friend."

Carrie was helplessly pinned, her face rubbing up against one of the librarian's boobs. Her soft, soft boob. Carrie was wide eyed with fear and couldn't believe or understand what she was feeling.

"See you later!" She ran around her, pulling out of her grasp.

Sonya watched her comically go to the exit. "Hm," she thought aloud to herself, "That was fun. Now what?"

 **More craziness next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carrie and Sonya scheme and bond a little along the way.**

Carrie was feeling weird about the whole encounter with Miss Bennett. Why was she acting so strange? If she didn't know any better she would think she was like one of those filthy, disgusting women she saw on that computer that day; she still felt much guilt from what she saw days later.

Carrie lied in bed late at night wide awake, thinking of Sonya Bennett. Before it was just these powers she had but now she couldn't get the woman off her mind.

"Carrie! Are you asleep?! You better be!" Margaret White, her middle aged, zealot mother called in. Carrie closed her eyes shut when her door opened. Margaret stood over her bed, white nightie and a look of resentment. Her breathing was fast, it almost sounded like she was growling. Carrie could feel her over her. Margaret removed Carrie's blankets, seeming satisfied, she threw them back on and left the room, closing the door ever so softly.

Carrie opened one eye. She looked down at her arms, firmly at their sides under the cover. Her mother caught her touching herself inappropriately one night. Carrie swore to her she didn't know what she was doing and that she was asleep. Of course Margaret didn't believe her so she dragged Carrie downstairs locking her in her prayer closet for the night. She never thought about sexual things or tried not to anyway. She never really remembered what her dreams were. After seeing that video at school she knew she had to be on her best behaviour.

'Idle hands are the devil's playthings,' her mother would say.

* * *

Carrie avoided prom and the library, keeping to herself mostly. Sonya hadn't seen Carrie in weeks. She realized she came off way too strong. What was she thinking? She was pretty much seducing a student. She practically was showing off her labia.

The last day of school when everyone was headed home at the end of the day, Sonya was busy sorting things at her desk. She didn't even hear anyone enter the room. A shadow fell over her. She looked up and with a start said, "Carrie?"

Carrie looked so sad, "I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"That's ok," Sonya frowned.

Carrie noticed how modestly dressed she was, closer to her original look. Then she noticed the stacks of books and papers. "Need some help?"

Sonya smiled, hard not to when Carrie was beaming at her, "Sure."

They organized the files and put books back in their spot. It looked like it was going to take ages to put everything back to its original state but neither one seemed to mind.

As Carrie was putting a stack away she saw through the window, Chris standing outside with her boyfriend, smoking. Chris saw her peeking and flipped her off, laughing when Carrie jumped back. Sonya was there to catch her, holding her back, watching Chris walk away.

"Loser, " Chris muttered.

"I know it's wrong...but I want to get back at her," Carrie clenched her fists tight. Sonya couldn't explain it but she could feel this energy, these vibrations in her body omitting from Carrie.

"I know what you mean," Sonya said, "I think I can help you with that."

Carrie wasn't sure she heard her correctly, she looked up at her face and saw this mischievous smile.

They finished up, realizing how late it was getting, Sonya offered Carrie a ride home. Carrie's mother might not be home right away but there was a chance they might meet her in the driveway. Carrie looked nervous, Sonya moved over and patted her on the knee.

"Thank you for doing this, Miss Bennett."

"Oh, well, you're welcome, Carrie, it's nothing..."

"I mean...being my friend."

They exchanged a smile. They pulled up in front of the house. An old blue Chevy sat in the driveway. The house lights were on.

"Just tell her what I told you."

Carrie nodded and gave her a hug. Again, Sonya felt that same touch as before going through her body. It took Sonya some time to collect herself before leaving. She watched Carrie walk onside.

Margaret was less than thrilled to see Carrie late and wasn't interested in hearing excuses. She made Carrie wash up for dinner. They ate across from each other at the table awkwardly.

"So...," Carrie began, "There's this program going on all summer at the school's library. I volunteered to help out..."

Margaret paused, a glassy eyed stare directed at her daughter, "You what? Behind my back?"

"Well...," Carrie said softly, "I did just turn 18."

"Yes...you did. But you are still living under my roof. So when you finish at the library you come straight home. No place else. Not to go off and see some boy."

"Yes, Mama."

* * *

Beginning the next Monday, Carrie helped Sonya out. Not very different from what they did before. Sonya really did want to help Carrie though. In the break room, they talked about how to stand up to her bullies once school started.

"Should I learn to fight? I don't think I could do that."

"You don't have to. The power is inside of you."

"Huh?" Carrie asked, pretending not to get what she was hinting at.

Out of nowhere, Sonya threw her mug at Carrie. Carrie didn't duck but in a panic she closed her eyes. When she opened them she found the mug had stopped in midair; frozen in time it seemed. Carrie had never demonstrated her power in front of anyone.

"You're special, Carrie." The mug fell, Carrie caught it in her hands, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"What does it feel like?"

Carrie found it hard not to smile, "Great...I guess I can't really explain it. But my whole body warms up."

Sonya held out her hand. Carrie pressed the palm of her hand against hers. Sonya could feel it again only this time it was more intense. Their fingers locked, both of them shuddered as the feeling left them.

"Wow."

"Do you think you can help me control it?"

"Yes. I think I can."

Carrie smiled hesitantly, "Can I also tell you...I'm not into...big pillows."

Sonya frowned, "I'm sorry?"

"I guess, there's some women that do that with each other but not me."

Sonya narrowed her eyebrows, "You mean you're not a lesbian?"

"Mhmm," Carrie shook her head.

"Oh ok. Neither am I...," Sonya said although she was starting to question that. "Why a...why would I think that?"

"I'm don't know...maybe you thought I was. I thought maybe by how you dressed you were."

Sonya laughed, "No. That was just me trying to be hip. I thought maybe I'd be more approachable. I guess that didn't really work."

"I still think you're cool." Carrie laughed.

* * *

A couple weeks went by. Carrie was getting more in tune to her power. Sonya had never had a friend like this, she found out that Carrie's mother was a lot like her own. She hardly had any friends growing up and grew to be ashamed of her body.

One evening they stayed a little late in the library to work and talk about things. Carrie gave her mother a heads up on the phone about being a little late but she would be driven home.

"You know what I never had growing up," said Sonya as she checked over the slips in boom covers, "A sleepover."

"Never?"

"Who would invite me?" She chuckled, "Most girls thought I was cursed. Or I would tell on them."

"No one would invite me."

"You have a better chance than me," Sonya joked, "Who'd want a grown woman at their sleepover?"

"I don't have any nice clothes." Carrie said, looking over her top and long skirt.

Sonya looked over her plain style, "Tell you what. I'll take you shopping this weekend. My treat."

"I should show off my..." Carrie pointed to Sonya's bit of cleavage showing.

Sonya coveted herself when Carrie shamelessly looked on, "I thought you said you would never?"

"Maybe people will like me better," she hanged her head.

"Carrie that's not true. Maybe you could show up Chris and all of her little tramp friends."

"Mine aren't very big. Not as big as yours."

"Come on, let's see them," Sonya smiled.

Carrie panicked, "Right here?"

"No, I mean let's just see what kind of cleavage you have."

Sonya helped her unbutton, getting a good look at the bust she had underneath. Sonya was getting awfully close, it was making Carrie nervous and sweaty. So nervous that her body began to warm up. Sonya felt her blouse move until RIP! Her top and bra came off, shredding, practically bursting at the seams.

"Sorry!"

"Carrie!" Sonya held onto her exposed breasts, shielding them best she could.

"Sorry! Here you can have mine!" Carrie got our of her top and started in fastening her bra.

"Carrie! No! What are you doing?"

"You're right...this probably won't fit you will it?" Carrie with her breasts out tried to hold her bra up to Sonya's breasts but she wasn't budging; this was the craziest thing to ever happen to her.

Finally she had enough, "Carrie, no!" She tried to move away but instead, she threw Carrie's bra to the floor and her breasts ended up smashing into Carrie's. That surge of energy came back, creeping up her spine when their hard nipples touched.

Neither moved away, they gasped in shock but did not move away from each other. Sonya's breasts were so big they dominated most of Carrie's upper body.

"This...this is inappropriate...," Sonya said, looking down at their chests.

"Should we move?"

"No. Then I'll see your...no let's just stay here for a second."

"O...ok."

They both remained silent, trying desperately to remain calm. They looked into each other's eyes and Carrie said, "Do you think this is what they do at sleepovers?"

"Maybe," Sonya smiled, "The more exciting ones I bet."

"I'm really sorry about your blouse. I can sew it for you."

"That's ok. I know you didn't mean it...I should probably get you home soon."

"Yeah..."

The warmth of the other was surprisingly inviting.

"But maybe in another minute."

"Ok," Carrie agreed.

 **More soon! See how things steam up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carrie and Sonya get in a little over their heads. Thank you for following. Please let me know what you think!**

It was uncertain why but there seemed to be a lot of tension since Sonya's wardrobe malfunction as a result of Carrie.

At first Sonya thought she should cancel shopping but knew better than to dash her aside, Carrie was really looking forward to it. She did her best putting on a happy face, all she could think of was the awkwardness of having her breasts against the young girl's body. Carrie was risking a lot going out in public with Sonya as she could be spotted by her bullies or mother.

They went into a store at the local strip mall. Carrie was a little worried that maybe it was all too expensive. Sonya assured her it was fine. She helped her pick out everything from tight fitting jeans to skirts and panties. They were there for more than an hour. Carrie tried on the pile of clothes picked out by Sonya. She took them into the changing room, taking her time.

"Ready?" Carrie asked quietly from behind the stall door.

"I'm ready, Carrie," Sonya called. When Carrie stepped out of the stall, Sonya's heart skipped a beat. Carrie was dressed in the tightest blue jeans, wearing black high heeled shoes and a redder than red overly styled blouse. "Carrie..."

Carrie smiled modestly as she nervously touched her hair, "Do I look ok?"

Entering the store very loudly were Chris and her girls. Sonya just wanted to run and hide but she knew she couldn't just leave Carrie behind.

"Is that White?"

"What the fuck are you trying to prove?" Chris started walking her way, Carrie remaining perfectly still with her head down. Sonya got in Chris' way, acting firmly with her chest pushed out. "Excuse me?"

"Leave her alone."

Chris was taken aback by this woman but at the same time played it all cool, sneering and looking back at her girlfriends. "Wait, aren't you the fucking librarian? You need the librarian to stand up for you now, White?" She mocked. Sonya remained standing in place, "What is she paying you to be her bodyguard? She's so fucking pathetic."

"She's fucking her!" Sue insisted, laughing with the rest like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Sonya's face turned pale, she wasn't sure what to say, everyone in the store was looking at her. "You are, aren't you?" Chris couldn't resist. "Once school starts, that's what everyone is going to think! Good luck finding another job, bitch!"

The lights started flickering but not in a bad bulbs or circuit way. Sonya looked back and saw Carrie clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white. "Is she going to defend you? Come try it, White!" Chris threatened.

Sonya took Carrie's hand and pulled her to the cash register. She paid the woman at the cash as the group of girls watched in silence. Sonya almost pushed Chris over as she marched Carrie to the exit.

"She's my friend," Carrie muttered as she passed Chris.

* * *

They drove to the school. Of course it was locked up but Sonya had a key. The library had become like a second home to both of them.

They sat down in the back table. "You did good. You controlled your anger."

"Why do they have to say things like that?" Carrie asked her while looking down at the table top.

"They love being bitches and spreading rumours. It's no different from my days there."

"So people are going to think we're dating?"

"And a lot more," Sonya said with a slanted smile. "All we can do is try and ignore it."

"So do some girls really do that with each other or is it pretend?"

Sonya was starting to wonder if Carrie really was into women and was just afraid of admitting it. "Well not in the way of that video you watched but yes some really and truly do love other women."

"That still seems strange to me."

"Well some places are more accepting. Women can marry women and men can marry men pretty much anywhere."

Carrie paused, thinking it over, Sonya could see the lines crinkled on her forehead. "I should be getting home."

Sonya drove her. It was getting dark early. They were about halfway there when Sonya made an unexpected turn. "Uh, where are you going?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to see my pool first," Sonya said, smiling at her assuredly. Carrie was a bit suspicious but allowed it.

Carrie's face lit up when she saw her home, it wasn't much, enough for a single woman but much much nicer and well kept than Carrie's.

Sonya showed Carrie the backyard. With just a remote she turned on the back lights and took the covering off the pool. It was huge.

"I like to swim. I was on a swim team once. Something about the water...," she said trailing off. "Want to get in?"

"I-I don't have a bathing suit," Carrie stammered.

"That's ok," Sonya touched Carrie's shoulder firmly. Sonya excused herself to go change. Carrie wasn't sure what time it was but knew Margaret would be pacing the floors and cursing her name. She stripped down to her underwear, her beige, plain, unattractive underwear.

She was starting to have second thoughts. She heard the sliding screen door. She turned and said, "Sonya I think I should go..." Carrie stopped herself when she saw Sonya coming out wearing a revealing red bikini.

"What was that, Carrie?" Sonya brushed one side of her long flowing blonde hair aside.

Carrie was having trouble picking her jaw up off the ground. Who was this woman and what had she done with Sonya?

Carrie followed her with her eyes as she grabbed onto the railing and stepped down the stairs into the pool. "You coming?" Sonya asked with a big smile on her face. Carrie nodded with her mouth still a gape. She followed her down the stairs but kept her distance. She watched her swim around a little, before walking in past her knees. "What's the matter?"

"Uh...nothing..." She wasn't nearly as strong a swimmer but she managed to catch up to her at the other end.

Sonya rested her back against the wall while Carrie only inches away looked her over. "I don't get it."

"What?" Sonya frowned.

"You're more beautiful than any woman I know...how come you were never popular?" Carrie asked, still in a state of shock and awe.

Sonya could only smile, "I was always told never to stand out. I was very shy. I tried to blend in. Plus I never looked like this back then."

Carrie surprised her by hugging her, her arms wrapped tightly, she rested her face in her shoulder. There was something strange building up, something passed between them like a surge. Sonya couldn't even comprehend what happened next. Carrie lifted her head and opened her mouth wide. She kissed her, rather agressivly too.

"Mmmm!"

"Mm-hmm!" Sonya exclaimed, bringing her head back, "Carrie? What? What? We can't be doing this!"

"I'm...I'm...sorry!" Carrie was smiling wider than she ever had before, no sign of shame, "I think I'm one of those girls who like girls."

She kissed her passionately, Sonya had never felt like this before, it was like her entire body was on vibrate. She kissed Carrie back. She knew how wrong this was but she couldn't think straight, not now. All of these feelings came rushing out like someone had shook a bottle of soda and twisted the cap off.

They were necking and groping without any sign of stopping. Sonya found herself pulling Carrie's panties down and feeling up her ass. Carrie undid the red bikini straps to see her librarian's goods in all their glory. Sonya wanted to object but it was such a turn on seeing Carrie's face light up like it was Christmas morning. Carrie practically drooled when she saw those pink nipples sharp enough to poke her eyes out with. She licked her lips and grabbed hold. Her touch sent chills up Sonya's spine. She moaned every time Carrie's hands squeezed and kneaded them. Carrie's hands were kind of big and stronger than Sonya's, thicker fingers but something more.

"Am I hurting you?" Carrie panicked as Sonya strained.

"No, Carrie! Don't you dare stop now!"

Carrie continued, fascinated by how soft they were in her rough hands. This continued until Sonya grabbed the back of Carrie's head, pulling at her hair.

"I know what you want!" She pushed her face between her dirty pillows and shook them about. Carrie was amused and getting quite horny. She sucked on both breasts, she couldn't help herself now, she wanted no needed to know what they were like. Carrie's own bra was now gone but Sonya's bikini bottoms still remained.

They lifted themselves up out of the pool and got on top of each other. Soaking wet but not tired, Carrie got on top of Sonya, continuing to play with the mountains that were her breasts. Sonya instructed her to take her bottoms off with her mouth which Carrie reluctantly did. She came face to face with a shaven vagina.

"Where's your hair?" Carrie asked, curious. Carrie had a full bush of hair. Sonya was feeling naughtier by the second realizing how naive and innocent she was.

"It's ok. Give it a kiss." Carrie looked up at her concerned, "Go on." Carrie did so, it was weird but Sonya did seem to like it.

Both fully naked, Sonya got both of them on lying on their sides facing one another and fingering themselves. Carrie knew the drill, all those restless nights of her hand keeping her awake. Her eyes never looked away. She breathed in and out loudly, sweating and climaxing.

"You've done this before," Sonya laughed.

Next was the exciting part. Carrie and Sonya wrapped their legs, getting in a position Sonya promised would feel good. Tribbing or scissoring as she called it. Bumping their pussies into each other. It wasn't something either was used to but they thought they were getting the hang of it; gripping a hold of the other's leg while thrusting. Eventually both had to stop as it was beginning to take its toll.

Carrie curled up on top of her again, Sonya's perfect chest moving up and down, panting heavily.

"Wow," she said loudly.

"Wow," Carrie said with a big smile on her face, hardly believing what just came over her. "So...are we going to have a sleepover?"

Sonya laughed and brought her in for another kiss.

 **More on the way soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be the last chapter for this story. Coming soon I'll be working on a new Kick-Ass story about Mindy in high school having a crush on her teacher *Mrs. Zane, the teacher Dave fantasized about.)**

Carrie's mother was of course angry about her not showing up. Carrie could care less.

"Go to your room and wipe that smile off your face!"

Carrie continued to smile as she walked up to her room. She was exhausted. She never slept a wink. Sonya kept her up all night. All she could think of was her, how good it felt to let herself go and break some rules. She knew she had to be careful. If people really did find out about them who knew what could happen. She wondered if Sonya was thinking about her the same way she was.

Sonya hadn't been laid in ages. She was exhausted after her night with Carrie, not just staying up all night but also the power coming through Carrie, from her fingertips, her lips...She was hoping that seeing her Monday wouldn't be too awkward. She really cared about her. She wasn't sure what relationship they would have but she had to make sure people stayed out of their business.

Things seemed to go smoothly. Their first time together wasn't mentioned but it wasn't at all like they pretended it never happened. Both knew they would go at it again very soon. Sonya was very much a tease to Carrie, very flirty, acting more confident and proud of her body. One day she asked Carrie to hold a ladder while she climbed to the highest shelf for a book. This gave Carrie the perfect opportunity to look up her short skirt to catch a quick peek at her panties. But she wasn't wearing any panties! Carrie nearly fainted. Sonya looked down at her and lifted an eyebrow when she let go of the rickety ladder for a second.

They both took little joys teasing each other. Carrie decided to play around while Sonya was on the phone. Sonya was preoccupied, sitting at her desk. She lost sight of Carrie. Halfway through her call she felt someone's head go between her legs. Carrie ate her out. She tried with all her might not to scream out. She strained herself, keeping her composure. Every so often she would let out of soft whimper. After what seemed like the longest phone call in history she hung up and Carrie popped up.

"You," Sonya started, not looking particularly amused. Carrie's dropped, worried that she might have actually interrupted a serious phone call. Sonya's expression quickly changed to a smile however, relieving Carrie. Sonya pulled her by shirt collar. "Get over here." She kissed her deeply.

It was time for Carrie to go home. There was only a week left before school and she had to get ready and this time she would be wearing very different clothes. They walked out to the parking lot and received quite the shock. Scratched across the door of her car in big letters: 'WHORE'

Carrie was so angry. There was no question to who did this. Chris and her girls were going to pay.

* * *

The first day of school Carrie wore an outfit that Sonya helped her pick out. As soon as she walked through the corridor people were peeking over at her and whispering as she passed by. At her old locker she found a note stuffed in it along with some pictures. It was pictures of her and Sonya. Nothing provocative. One did show them holding hands though and looked a little suggestive.

The note read: 'Everyone's going to know!' But there was also these little insults written as if from other people, likely Chris' friends and anyone else she could get to sign.

At lunch, she met Sonya in the back of the library. Sonya consoles her even though she herself was deeply upset by this. "I want to hurt them," Carrie said through tears.

Sonya took her hands and hers and said confidentially, "They just don't understand. Maybe no one ever will. We'll get them. I promise."

Carrie knew she'd keep her word. Homecoming dance would be soon, the perfect time to strike. Though Sonya advised several plans that could work, none seemed a good enough punishment.

"You have to keep your power under control, Carrie. You don't want to do anything you'll regret."

Carrie took a second to think. She looked around with this evil smile on her face. She was cooking up an idea. Something both of them could agree on.

* * *

Weeks passed and most of the girls at school had dates for the dance and had been fitted for dresses.

Carrie made her own dress with help from Sonya. Her mother knew this was a terrible idea. Carrie was getting ready to go when Margaret came into her room.

"I can see your dirty pillows."

Carrie turned to face her, "Breasts, Momma."

"It's not too late."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to help you."

Carrie peered out the window. Sonya was due to pick her up any minute. "I'm fine. Ok?"

"Who is getting you?"

"A friend...I'll be home by 11." Sonya pulled up to the curb and honked her horn. Margaret stopped her before she got to the door.

"They're all going to laugh at you..."

"Stop it!" Margaret did stop it. Holding her tongue once she caught Carrie's stare. She could do nothing but watch her daughter march downstairs and go out to this stranger's car.

Carrie climbed into the passenger seat. Sonya was wearing a red is pink dress and displayed modest cleavage. She smiled widely at Carrie and drove off to the school. Carrie was nervous. Sonya took her hand walking to the gym entrance.

"I wish I could get a dance with you."

Sonya smirked confidently, "Some day."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The gym was packed. Everything was bright and shiny. The gym 's big score keeper hanging on the ceiling showed dancing couples on the LED screens. Sonya and Carrie exchanged a knowing look. They separated, Carrie walking over to one end of the gym and Sonya to the other.

Chris and the girls spotted Carrie standing there in the dark corner like a creep all by herself. They laughed mercilessly. A slow dance came on and they found their dates to dance with.

Sonya gave Carrie a suggestive look from across the room, her signal. With so much as lifting a finger, Carrie ripped the back of Chris' dress with a look more than fifteen feet away.

"Uh, Chris?" Sue said,,realizing that her friend's back was exposed along with her bra strap.

Chris reached around to feel her back, "What in the actual fuck?!"

Carrie folded her arms and looked around to each of the girls. Each had their dresses slashed up as if they were being strike with a whip. Sonya looked to the LED screens and witnessed closeups of her girlfriend's handy work. The group of girls much to the amusement and astonishment of the crowd lost their dresses and we're left cowering in their underwear.

Their expensive dresses in shredded remains, they looked around for help. Everyone was filming with their cellphones and laughing hysterically at their wardrobe malfunction. No one was laughing harder than Sonya. Chris, in a fit of rage marched up to her and slapped the glasses off her face. Sonya was shocked. She had a mean right hook. Sonya clasped her face with a hand.

"Think this is funny? Huh? You fucking bimbo!" The entire room went quiet. Before anyone could say anything else, Carrie looked at the half empty punch bowl then at Chris. The punch bowl full of red fruit punch shattered when it hit her, she landed in the pool of red liquid and broken glass.

"Carrie?" Sonya looked to Carrie, as did everyone else. Carrie got angry and the angrier she got the more objects circled around in the air like a whirlwind. Student and teachers ran for the exits, pushing and running over Sonya in the process. Carrie looked down and saw her knocked out on the hard wood floor. The score board started to spark and shoot out everywhere. Carrie slowly walked over to Sonya and picked her up with ease, or so it looked like as she used her telekinesis it looked like she was amazingly stronger than she looked. The scoreboard exploded and the gym was engulfed in flames.

"Carrie?...What's happening?" Sonya asked her weakly.

"It's ok, Sonya. It's ok now." Carrie walked Sonya home as firetrucks zoomed by. A ball of flaming orange and red where the school was spread in the far distance.

* * *

1 YEAR LATER

Carrie in her white bikini found Sonya sunbathing. "I was wondering where you were." She leaned down and kissed her on the lips. How could she forget about the fantastic view they had, the sandy white beaches and the unforgettable sunsets.

"This was long overdue."

"Are we still going dancing?"

"Is that tonight?" Carrie nodded, "We better get ready then." Sonya stood up and took Carrie in her arms.

"Can we live here?" Carrie laughed.

"Maybe one day. We have the rest of our lives to look forward to..."

"I never want to go back to that town," Carrie said glumly.

"And you never will," Sonya pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss before letting go, "Better get to it."

They walked off together down the beach to the resort's dance hall. Forgetting their past and moving onto the future.

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
